The present invention relates to a termite bait matrix containing cellulose, calco oil blue V (solvent blue 58 or 9,10-anthracenedione, 1,4-bis[(2-ethylhexyl)amino]), and optionally a termite toxicant (e.g., chitin synthesis inhibitor). The present invention also relates to methods of monitoring termite activity in a region involving placing a termite bait matrix in the region and assessing the presence of termites at the site of the termite matrix, the termite bait matrix contains cellulose and 9,10-anthracenedione, 1,4-bis[(2-ethylhexyl)amino]. Furthermore, the present invention relates to methods of killing termites, involving placing a termite bait matrix in a termite habitat and allowing termites to feed on the bait matrix, the termite bait matrix contains cellulose, 9,10-anthracenedione, 1,4-bis[(2-ethylhexyl)amino], and a termite toxicant (e.g., chitin synthesis inhibitor).
Damage in the United States attributable to subterranean termites is now estimated to be in excess of one billion dollars a year. All wooden or wood-containing structures are potentially affected, including homes, outbuildings, fences, utility poles, railway sleepers, boats, bridges, retaining walls, and even living trees. Since their introduction to the United States within the last half-century, Formosan subterranean termites (FST), Coptotermes formosanus (Shiraki), have become one of the most destructive pests in the contiguous United States. Reasons for this include their massive colonies which can contain tens of millions of individuals, their ability to attack several species of living trees, and their high level of reproduction.
The most successful existing methods for controlling subterranean termites are preventive rather than remedial. These include barrier treatments to structures and the preemptive treatment of wood materials with chemicals to prevent termite attack. These methods, however, have drawbacks. Physical barriers are not compatible for retrofitting on many existing constructions and may not be completely effective, and chemical treatments are only partially effective and last only about five years.
Low toxicity baits utilizing growth regulators have shown some success in reducing damage caused by subterranean termites, with diflubenzuron and hexaflumuron having been particularly effective in suppressing colonies of C. formosanus and Reticulitermes spp. Bait matrices utilized for the baits have consisted of cardboard, filter paper, pine wood, pure cellulose, and recently the use of a nutritionally based matrix. Depending on the species of termite, these matrices have shown to be effective toxicant carriers.
While various methodologies and compositions exist for the monitoring and control of termites, there remains a need for the creation of improved tools in this area.